


future husband

by acheforhim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “Here comes the love of your life,” Natasha leans in to whisper in his ear.“Shut up,” Bucky hisses at her. “What if you’re right?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	future husband

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked for a royalty AU and i was haunted by the image of nomad steve in a knight's armour 
> 
> also i'm not saying i have no imagination and like only one (1) show about royalty but you can picture this happening on the steps of the camelot castle from bbc merlin don't @ me about this

The sun is shining on the cobblestone, the only proof of last night’s rain is the odd damp spot on the ground. It’s not hot enough to be stuffy, so being outside is still refreshing; the usually busy courtyard is still now, waiting. There’s none of the usual shouts and arguments, no orders from the guards or guidance from the head staff can be heard - only the quiet, gentle buzz of conversation from all the noblemen gathered, and bird song.

In short, it’s a beautiful day.

It’s also the worst of Bucky’s life.

He stands next to his father and waits for what feels like his doom, but could be better described as his future husband. His ceremonial robes look fucking stupid, and feel even worse. Blue looks good on him, sure, but even being tailored to him didn’t make the design less ugly. His father didn’t want to hear of him wearing something else, didn’t listen to his arguments about looking good for his  _ betrothed,  _ didn’t want to risk Bucky showing up in something  _ scandalous  _ (meaning: comfortable). So here he is, looking bulky and stupid, casting sulky glances at Natasha’s light armor that make his friend smirk every time she catches his eye.

Those looks make his father glare at him, too, undoubtedly remembering Bucky’s stupid little  _ “Why can’t I just marry Nat?” _ when the question of marriage came up.

_ “Because a marriage with an orphaned knight brings you nothing, no matter how honorable the woman,” _ his father had said.

_ “It would bring me happiness.” _

The look his father had given him was nothing short of disgusted.  _ “Your destiny is not to be _ happy _ ,” _ he’d said, because isn’t that a great thing to tell your child?

Bucky has made his peace with it, or so he tells himself. He’s not the only noble in history to face this; he’s not even the only one in this court. He knows how these things go: you get married off to someone your parents deem appropriate, make appearances with them, then seek your happiness in someone else. Everyone knows this happens, including the spouses, he suspects, but no one questions it. No one protests. They make sure their legacy is secure, and care for little else.

It makes Bucky want to scream, but it also brings him hope that his new husband won’t mind if Bucky does not pretend to be happy when they’re alone.

There’s the sound of horseshoes coming closer, and Bucky’s stomach goes tight with anticipation. He’ll see his betrothed soon, see the man he’s supposedly going to spend the rest of his life with. Once again he wishes he was better dressed, that he could impress the man. Stupidly—childishly—he wants the man to want him, wants Bucky to be the one to reject him and not the other way around.

Not that he wishes that Steven is rejectable. He just wants to have the upper hand, whatever that looks like in this situation.

The foreign party comes into view, and Bucky’s heart just about leaps out of his chest with how hard it begins to beat.

“Here comes the love of your life,” Natasha leans in to whisper in his ear.

“Shut up,” Bucky hisses at her. “What if you’re right?”

“Then at least one of us will get to be happy,” Natasha says easily. She’s looking straight ahead when Bucky turns to her, and Bucky can’t entirely read her expression. Her eyes don’t show if she’s being serious or not, and Bucky has a little moment to panic about Nat maybe actually being in pain because of this, and then his father is putting a firm hand on his shoulders and leading him further down the steps so they can meet their guests.

Bucky goes, his mouth dry.

They see Sarah first, the queen. She seems to be about his father’s age, and Bucky realizes he doesn’t actually know how old Steven is. He looks behind the queen to the figure to her right, but the man is wearing heavy armor, his face completely covered by his helmet.  _ Fucking figures.  _ All Bucky knows about his betrothed so far is this: he’s fucking  _ big.  _ Immediately he thinks of being crowded, overwhelmed. He tries not to show discomfort on his face. He focuses on queen Sarah, who has a small smile on her face as she removes her riding gloves and approaches Bucky’s father.

“George,” she greets, voice deep and lovely.

“Sarah,” his father returns. Bucky expects him to kiss her hand, but instead they clasp each other’s forearm. “I hope you had a safe journey.”

“As safe as it can be these days,” she says, and Bucky’s father nods sagely. “We had some trouble, nothing more than we could handle.”

“I am glad to hear that.” He turns around and motions for Bucky to come closer with a smile that looks almost proud. “This is my son, James.”

Bucky resists the urge to reach up and tuck his hair behind his ear; it already has two thin braids going back on both sides so that it stays in place. It’s the only good thing about the way he looks today, he can’t ruin it.

He bows. “Welcome, your majesty,” he says, as timidly as possible.

“It’s good to meet you, James.” She turns back and nods, and the armored figure dismounts. “Steve has been anxious to meet you.”

Bucky feels anxious himself as the man reaches up. He removes his helmet, and Bucky is surprised to find the mess of his light hair strangely charming. Steven does his best to smooth it with a hand as he approaches. 

He’s… alright. Bright blue eyes and a strong jaw framed by a short beard. He looks serious for only a moment as he approaches, but then his eyes meet Bucky’s and his expression softens.

He surprises Bucky—and everyone else, he bets—by merely nodding to his father instead of offering a respectful greeting. He goes straight for Bucky, bowing deeply and reaching an open palm towards him. Bucky places his hand in it cautiously and Steven’s eyes crinkle with a smile as he brings Bucky’s hand to his lips and presses a small kiss to it.

“Your highness,” he says, and his deep voice makes something flutter in Bucky’s stomach. “I had heard tales of your beauty, but no words can measure to the sight of you.”

Bucky feels his cheeks warm up despite himself. “Thank you, my lord. That’s really kind of you.” 

“No kindness here, just honesty,” Steven says. Still, his words feel stilted. Rehearsed. He lets their hands lower, but he doesn’t let go. It feels more comfortable than it should. “I cannot wait to get to know you better.”

“Neither can I,” Bucky says and musters a little smile.

“Let’s show our guests around and let them rest before dinner,” his father suggests, and everyone around them seems to wake from their stupor. Servants start bustling about, taking care of people and horses alike, and Bucky’s father gestures for Sarah to follow him up the stairs. Steven stands next to Bucky and offers his arm, which he takes with another little smile, even though it makes him feel mildly sick.

He meets Natasha’s gaze as they walk past her, and she winks at him, waggling her eyebrows a little bit, and Bucky can almost hear what she wants to say.  _ He’s easy on the eyes. _

Bucky raises his own eyebrows in agreement. That means nothing, though. 

They walk in silence for long enough that Bucky starts feeling squirmy. Just as he’s about to open his mouth to say something, Steven leans into him and whispers loud enough for only him to hear, “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable back there,” he says with a slight nod towards the doors to the courtyard. “I was told it was the proper way to introduce myself to my  _ betrothed _ .” 

His words sound way more natural now, almost relaxed. Bucky feels some sort of relief at that, though he covers it up with a little laugh. “Did they tell you to call me beautiful, too?”

Steve’s eyes crinkle with a smile. “Oh no, I meant that,” he says. “I meant every word I said. It’s the kiss I was worried about, and the-formality. I’m not exactly good at that.”

“I think you did pretty well,” Bucky says, and Steven lets out a laugh that kind of sounds like a snort. It’s almost… endearing.

“No need to bullshit me, your highness,” he says with a smile. “My mom tried to raise me well, but I’m afraid her efforts to make me into a  _ proper prince _ were wasted.”

Bucky tries not to feel comfortable around this man, and yet - the way he’s so casual around him, how he swears instead of behaving _properly,_ the way he called the queen of his land _Mom_ in front of a stranger… it’s disarming.

“I wouldn’t say they were wasted,” he says anyway, unable to completely abandon decorum himself.

“You’ll have time enough to get to know me and see for yourself,” Steven says with a little smirk, but his mirth disappears a moment later. “Listen, I know that this is a difficult situation,” he says, and Bucky’s throat feels tight. He didn’t expect him to broach the subject so early on. “Even more so for you - I know it will be difficult for you to leave your home if this works out.” Bucky looks away, and Steve stops in his tracks, lets people pass them by so they can speak. “I know I’m probably not what you want, and I can’t promise that we’ll fall in love. All I know is I will never hurt you, and I’ll try to make you happy, or at least as comfortable as you can be.”

Bucky meets his gaze. The thing is, he believes him. This man that he knows next to nothing about, that he just met, that he might spend the rest of his life with. “Do you mean all that?” he asks anyway.

“With all my heart,” Steven says with unsettling sincerity.

Bucky has to take a moment to just breathe.

“Wow,” he murmurs in the end. He links their arms again and continues their walk. “You’re something else, my lord.”

“You flatter me, my prince,” Steve says, and Bucky is enjoying the joking way they use their titles way too much. “I’m just trying to make the best out of our situation.”

Bucky shouldn’t ask. He really shouldn’t. And yet…

“Do you have someone else?” 

Steve looks down, and Bucky is relieved that he does not see hurt in his eyes. “No. It’s just… I didn’t imagine this for myself. I probably should have, but I didn’t.”

“Me neither,” Bucky says. “If I say something—please know I mean no offence to you or your family. It’s just that I—” he doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say.

“James,” Steven begins, but Bucky shakes his head.

“Bucky.”

“What?”

“Everyone calls me Bucky.”

“Bucky, then,” Steven says. “If you love someone else—the last thing I’d want is to come between you.”

“I don’t,” Bucky says. “Even if I did, my father wouldn’t let it happen. I just wish we were given more time. To get to know each other.”

“We’ll just have to do it backwards. We’ll get married, then we’ll fall in love, then we’ll become friends, by the end of it we might be strangers.”

Bucky huffs a laugh.

“It’d be quite hard to forget someone you know so well, Steven.”

“Steve,” he replies. “People call me Steve.” Bucky nods. “We’ll figure it out.”

“If this works out in the first place,” Bucky says.

“If it works out,” Steve agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mordrecl)


End file.
